disobeying mother
by Jem Doe
Summary: Roxy had disobeyed her mom, not for the first time.


Roxy had disobeyed her mom, not for the first time.

She accidentally found these pretty pretty aged wine bottles on her mom's cellar - which her mom never picked up any of the various bottles, and Roxy herself wasn't sure of why her mom kept it if she never used - and she just had to drink it, even though mom had told her to not drink anymore.

Ops, she did it again.

Roxy walked as carefully as her drunken brain let her walk past the door to her mom's room, where the tick-tick-tick sound showed Roxy her mom was working late to finish her newest novel - a book about... wizards? Gay wizards? You weren't exactly sure.

She heard mom stop and sigh, and Roxy decided it was for the best to get into your room, quickly.

Unfortunately, she fell face first on the carpet in the exact same moment her mom opened the door. You moaned in displeasure. Good fucking job, Roxy.

"I assume you're drunk." Roxy rolled your eyes, trying to use the little balance she had to try to sit on the floor.

"Omg, mom I'm not durnk, what gave you the idea."

She sat in front of the younger girl, her violet eyes analyzing Roxy coldly.

"First off, the smell of wine coming from your mouth. Second, I could hear your steps."

Fuck. Roxy thought she was being a stealth ninja but alas, she wasn't.

"Roxy..." She started, sighing tiredly.

"What?"

"I'm sure I told you to not drink anymore."

"Oh, relly."

"Yes, Roxy."

"And what if I drannk a bit, what's worong with it?" Roxy cussed under her breath. Shit, she needed to look more sober.

"You disobeyed me once again, Roxy, and I was wondering..." Oh, fuck no. There she were going, the incredible and amazing Rose the therapist. Fuck no.

Roxy tried to stand up quickly, but it was a bit too quick and you fell into her mom's arms.

Just the place she didn't need to be, god fucking damn it.

"It seems as you don't want to talk with me, Roxy."

"And who tlod you that, mom? Your weirdo ancient majjykks?"

Roxy rearranged herself so she would be lying with her face facing her mom's.

Rose looked down, looking tired.

"Your way of acting speaks lots on its own, Roxy."

You giggled sarcastically.

"Sure it does."

Her mother gave Roxy a sly smile.

"You've been ignoring me, and as Dirk told Dave who, in turn, told me, you've been ignoring your friends as well."

Damn it, Dirk.

"So what? They're so bussy worrying themsleves in who's gonna flip a table first over Jakey-Jake." Roxy gave her mom a wink. "Tally ho, mom."

Her eyes glistened with something - but Roxy wasn't sure. Maybe it was only her drunken brain acting up on her secret crush who she was trying to ignore in the past few days.

"I don't see your issue here."

"They're all soooo like 'oh em gee, Roxxy,I'm soo worried jakes in lesbians with blah blah blah!'! What even I am to them? Their friendly neighborhood counselor? They should talke with you about their problems!"

She giggled lightly.

"One day, you'll see that they're just showing how they trust you, my dear."

"Yeeha, trust me hella lotsa." Roxy kinda wanted to talk with Dirk about her little Oedipus problem. She felt he may understand it a bit.

But instead, nooo, she had to listen Dirk dwell on Jake and all his plans like a dweeb.

(She thought about telling AR, but how would a robot even understand the issue here?)

Her mom bit her black lip - where the fuck did she even find that black lipstick, because Roxy herself was running low of it and she just couldn't find it - and tilted her head.

"Maybe the reason you're ignoring your friends is because... You've got a problem yourself?"

Fucking frickity frack.

"Whaaat, me? No way, mom!"

"Roxy, I once was at your age. I know how teenagers feel. Maybe you could tell your mom about it."

Yeah, sure, thought Roxy, just imagine - mom I like you more than I should like you as mom.

How smooth would that be? Not much smooth, she guessed.

But well, Roxy's mouth had zero filters now.

"I lovve you, mom."

"Roxy, dear, I know."

"No, mooom, not like, mom-daughtery love!" You got up from her lap, sitting closely in front of her, Roxy's pink eyes looking for any sign of confirmation on her mom's violet ones, Roxy's wobbly hands holding her mom's hands. "Like, really realy love!" This was so...cliché. Ugh. Roxy felt like slapping herself.

Her mom - no, Rose, that was her name - giggled softly.

"And as I said, I know."

Roxy blinked slowly. What even?

Hell, fuck this fucking shit you're going in for the kill.

Roxy approached her face and let her lips touch Rose's, touching her face with one hand.

Roxy giggled softly and Rose deepened the kiss, her tongue gently asking for passage that Roxy gave.

Rose tasted like the cigarettes she was supposed to have stop smoking and black tea, and Roxy was pretty sure she herself tastes like wine.

Rose broke the kiss, and Roxy could see she was blushing softly in the dark corridor.

"You should go to bed, dear."

She didn't want to. Maybe it was her imagination acting up, not reality, and she was passed out in her own room.

Rose smiled to Roxy.

"Sleep on my bed. I'll write more and then I'll join you, okay?" Roxy nodded silently, while Rose got up and helped Roxy get up, not trusting the younger one's sense of balance.

"I'll be right back."

"'kay."

While Rose went to the kitchen, Roxy walked slowly unto Rose's bed and tucked herself in, smelling the scent of Rose's parfum and the clean sheets smell. Before she noticed, she fell asleep.

In the morning after, Roxy found herself alone with the biggest fucking headache she ever had. She touched the mattress, the sheets by her side where cold and Rose was nowhere in sight, but there was a little water bottle and a packet of aspirin with a note written in white paper, Rose's neat calligraphy telling Roxy something she couldn't exactly make out right now; She decided that it was a good idea to take first the aspirin and the water before trying to read anything, opening it slowly.

Roxy took big gulps out of the water and took one of the aspirins, hating the taste on her mouth. How Roxy even kissed her mom with a mouth like that?

She blushed, full aware now of what she did.

"Fuck", she muttered, picking up the paper.

"_Roxy_

_I've finished my book, so I'm taking it to the editor. I'll be back soon - maybe a few hours -, and I pretend to go back to bed as soon as I came in. Please do not leave the bed, and keep it warm for me. If you do keep it warm, I'll reward you with more kisses. And please keep away from the cellar._

_Rose_"

Roxy smiled, jumping quickly out of bed - which she regretted soon enough - and walked slowly into the bathroom. Hey, at least you could brush your teeth. "Rose was going to kiss me, and she didn't deserve bad breath." she thought, brushing her teeth.

Roxy grinned to herself. Well, maybe disobeying her mom sometimes was fun.


End file.
